Starting Fresh
by 4reignaffairs
Summary: The morning following Mary and Bash's wedding and consummation. Drabble. One-shot.


Mary studied Bash as he slept. Sometimes his charm or intensity were so strong that she didn't appreciate how beautiful he was. But now, unguarded and peaceful, she took him all in - his soft, rumpled hair, his strong jaw and lips that inflicted so much pleasure. The only down fall was that his lids were closed and she couldn't see his gorgeous eyes. Light green with flecks of blue and grey that seemed to come and go, his eyes spoke his emotions in ways that words couldn't describe. They intimidated her at times with their honesty.

Gently, she ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the strength of his muscles. Mary peeked at his face to make sure he was still asleep before she began to slowly pull the bed sheet down. She stopped once it was to his waist and his scar was exposed. The scar that came from a near deadly wound he incurred while trying to help her. She moved to his arm, inspecting a smaller scar from a blade he took while his arms were wrapped around her in protection. Further down, a scar in the palm of his had, a self-inflicted wound for Isobel.

"Do you want to see them all?" Bash asked her, breaking Mary from her thoughts.

"I ... was checking to see how you're healing," she explained weakly.

"And?"

"You'll live," she replied, releasing his hand.

"Good to know," he said, running his hand over his face, trying to shake his drowsiness. He exhaled loudly. "How are you today, Your Grace?"

Mary blushed. "Very good." A warmth spread through her. She felt more that good. She felt energized, strong.

"You look beautiful," Bash stated. She had a glow, a radiance and he needed to touch her. He sat up and gently tucked her tousled hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. She nuzzled her face against his hand and kissed his palm. He was in awe of this gorgeous creature beside him and could feel the want begin to build inside of him. Her soft eyes gazed at him with a new affection and Bash ran his thumb across her lips. Mary opened her mouth slightly, tasting the tip of his thumb. It was incredibly erotic and he needed to feel her lips upon his again.

Bash pulled her to him and she laughed, thrilled by how easily she could arouse him. Her laugh was quickly muffled, his mouth covering hers, their bare chests pressed together. Mary was amazed at how natural it was, how quickly this all felt right. Playfully, she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. He chuckled and pulled away slightly.

"Mary, wait," Bash requested and she looked at him curiously. "I have something for you. Stay here."

Mary nodded and watched as Bash drew back the bed curtains. The winter sun poured in and gave her a chance to admire his naked backside. She noted a long, straight scar high up on his left thigh and a smaller, round scar on the outside of his right knee. She made a mental note to remember to ask him how he acquired those marks later.

He returned quickly, getting back under the sheets. Mary had already laid back down and she stared at him expectantly. "I had this made for you," Bash said, holding a silver band out to her.

"Another?" she asked as she took the ring.

"I didn't pick the wedding ring. It was commissioned by ... I don't know, whoever does such things," he admitted. "Given that it's supposed to be a symbol of our union and my commitment to you, I felt you should have something more personal."

She smiled at him broadly. "Thank you." She inspected in carefully, finding that there was an inscription. "_Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens_," she read.

"It means-" Bash began.

"_With you I should love to live, with you be ready to die_," Mary translated, then added, "We had Latin lessons every Sunday when I was at the convent."

"Ah, of course." He tried to read her expression. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, her eyes still fixed on the inscription. Bash had shown her those words were true many times over and again she felt overwhelmed by his devotion. "Would you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady as she extended her hand to him.

Bash took her graceful hand and slid the band on her ring finger before kissing it. "Are you sure you like it?"  
She nodded again. "I ... I just ..." Mary tried to find the words. "You're my husband," she realized.

He laughed. "Indeed I am."

She looked at him with wonder. While her future was one that weighed heavily on her mind, it was all political, all based on her duties as queen. Other aspects had been considered little. But here she was, not just with a husband, but a partner, a confidant, a lover and co-conspirator. It was a future that both excited and soothed her. "We will have a good life together," she predicted with certainty.

Bash smiled at her, filling her with warmth. "Yes, we will," he promised.

She turned on her other side so Bash could spoon against her and pulled his arm around her. She laced their fingers together, thinking. "Queen Catherine told me once that happiness was the one thing that queens could never have," Mary recalled before smiling. "She was wrong."

**Author's note:**

I was looking for another document on my computer and came across this drabble that I barely remember writing and decided to post it. Not much, but I hope you found it enjoyable. Thanks for reading. Comments/feedback welcomed.


End file.
